unexpected changes
by sxyflyrt15
Summary: everything is changing at degrassi, some things for good, and somethings bad
1. Default Chapter

This takes place as season three, since season three hasn't started here yet. I'm trying to incorporate some of there new attitudes into my story though, since we all know about Manny's "I wanna be hott" spell. And Ashley is no longer goth, but punk and vintage I think.  
  
"Emma!" Manny said, waving her friend down in the hall. It was day one of their high school career and she hadn't seen any of her usual gang. But she spotted Emma talking to Craig just down the hall, Ashley was laughing with Emma at something Craig had said, and saw many saying Emma's name.  
"Emma, your friend Manny is looking for you. And WHAT is she wearing?" Ashley said in a disgusted way.  
"I don't even think PAIGE would wear that little number, and I DO mean little. What is she thinking?" Craig said, as disgusted as Ashley.  
"Manny?!" Emma said, half exclaiming, half hoping that It wasn't her friend.  
"Hey Emma, Craig, Ashley!" she saw the looks still in place on Craig and Ashley's faces, "What's wrong guys?"  
"N-nothing, look we've gotta go see terri." Ashley said.  
"See ya many." Craig said without much enthusiasm as he walked away.  
"Hey Emma, what was up with them?" she said curiously.  
"Um, I- uh -I think it was your outfit." Emma said looking at her short red tube top and black mini, mini skirt with her rhinestone thong straps hanging out of the side.  
"I thought it was a hott outfit!" Manny said, offended at her friends indifference to her new look.  
"Yeah, but I don't even think you'd see J-Lo wearing something like that!" Emma said, trying to keep her voice down, as to not draw any more attention to her friend then she seemed to already have been getting. Surprisingly, no guy had spotted her yet, but a few senior girls had, and were muttering something about that, "damn little freshman," and, "what does that little hoe think she's doing."  
"Emma, can we talk about this later? I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Many said pleadingly, looking around her at the upperclassmen who were glaring at the thong straps that were coming out of her skirt.  
"Bathroom, now, MOVE IT."  
They went into the girls room and Emma turned around and looked at her friend. "explain the little thing you have going on there."  
"Emma, WHAT is your problem? I try to look a little grown up and-"  
"AND WHAT? Grown up? Yeah right Manny! Or should I start calling you Paige's mini me?"  
"Shut up emma, you know what, you have a boyfriend, I don't. so lay off!"  
"I didn't get my boyfriend by dressing like a slut!"  
Manny gasped, "oh no you didn't. Emma, tell me you did not just call me a slut. 'cuz if you did, I'm leaving."  
"Fine, leave. Or better yet, I will. I bet you wanna make sure you're thong's hanging out before you go to homeroom. See you around." She left the bathroom and a half fuming, half crying Manny behind. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
BEGINNING TO NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
"Hey Ashley," Paige said, standing at Terri's locker. "I LOVE the new look. It's hott!"  
"Thanks Paige. Have you seen Terri? I'm looking for her." She looked around a bit, searching for her friend since grade two. The three of them had been through a lot together, but they were friends again.  
"No, I haven't. I've been waiting here for Hazel and Terri, but I haven't seen either of them yet."  
"Paige!" Hazel said, she was walking next to a very pretty girl, she was thin and had light brown/blonde hair and a familiar looking face.  
"Hey guys!" the girl said. Her voice sounded very familiar. Ash and Paige looked at each other before realization set in.  
"terri?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ashley," Paige said, standing at Terri's locker. "I LOVE the new look. It's hott!"  
  
"Thanks Paige. Have you seen Terri? I'm looking for her." She looked around a bit, searching for her friend since grade two. The three of them had been through a lot together, but they were friends again.  
  
"No, I haven't. I've been waiting here for Hazel and Terri, but I haven't seen either of them yet."  
  
"Paige!" Hazel said, she was walking next to a very pretty girl, she was thin and had light brown/blonde hair and a familiar looking face.  
  
"Hey guys!" the girl said. Her voice sounded very familiar. Ash and Paige looked at each other before realization set in.  
  
"terri?" "hey guys, how do I look?" she asked nervously, "my mom sent me to fat camp this summer." "TERRI YOU LOOK TOTALLY AMAZING!"  
  
"you look SO hott!" ash and Paige said at the same time. It was true. She was wearing a tank top and skirt that showed the weight she'd lost. She'd also grown a good three inches. "I only lost fifteen pounds, but the doctor said I had a growthspirt, and that's why I look so skinny." She looked proud of herself, 'she should be' Ashley thought "I' m going to have to keep Craig under watchful eye this year I guess, you could take him right away!" although Ashley knew it wasn't true, Terri was very pretty, but pretty wasn't craigs thing. "thanks guys, im glad to know you like it." The four of them smiled. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--**  
  
"Hey marco, how's it going?" Ellie asked him. They were in the courtyard alone. "I have it all figured out now ellie. I hooked up with this guy this summer and, I'm positive now el, I'm gay." Ellie gave him a hug and a smile. "I'm going to one of those groups for homosexuals. I need to be with other people who are as confused as I am."  
  
"I'm glad marco. I really am." "I'm sorry I'm gay ellie." "it's ok marco, really its ok. I met a boy this summer" "That's funny ellie, because I did too!" they smiled and left the courtyard, not noticing Craig and Sean standing at the door of the other entrance. "marco is-" "Shut up craig," sean said, cutting him off. He didn't want it to get around before marco was ready. That wouldn't be fair. "That guy slept over my house!" Craig said, eyes wide. "What's the matter with you craig?" sean said, stepping on his friend's foot to get him out of his trance. Craig shook his head quickly, as if to shake thoughts out of his head. "sorry man, just shock I guess. I'm not homophobic or anything." But the truth was, he couldn't stand the thought of Marco being gay. He vowed to never let Marco set foot in his house again.  
  
Sorry the first two are so short, its hard to set up the story, I have to start Jimmy, spinner, jt, and toby up still. Sorry its taking so long!!!!!! 


End file.
